Not What It Seems
by cuemein13
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I entered a very bright room where mirrors are everywhere. There are hundreds of people, mingling and dancing. Women are wearing evening gowns while men are in tux. Everyone is wearing a mask; each one is unique, different for every person.

I wonder where I am.

I looked at myself in one mirror, my eyes covered by a simple golden mask. I'm wearing a black backless gown studded in sequins and Swarovski crystal.

It's simple yet elegant.

Just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **Dream

"Whoa!" I gasped.

What kind of dream was that? Usually when I'm dreaming I know I am but with this I don't know. It feels like reality.

What time is it?

I looked at the clock.

Reality set in, it's already six in the morning. Time to wake up!

I groaned.

It's the start of another school week.

Walking on the street, I started to think about my dream _again_. He is there, looking at me or_ waiting _for me. That can't be, he doesn't even know me and he doesn't even know I existed.

But I knew him; he is one of my favorite actors.

Name: Edward Anthony Birth date: May 13 Favorite color: Blue Height: 6'3

Status: In a Relationship with the Tanya Denali

Profile: Actress, model, entrepreneur and an Ivy League graduate.

She is every guys dream girl.

Looks, Status, Money and Brains, she has it all.

Of course he's with her, she's his counterpart.

Without thinking about it, I crossed the street and was almost hit by a car.

"I'm sorry." the man apologized.

"I'm fine, it's my fault." I smiled.

"Dreaming while walking at the same time, Bella?"I looked around and saw Mike beside me.

Mike Newton is a co-member of Abstract, an organization that gives students a chance to interact and mingle with one another based on their passion for Photography. Our organization is also responsible for the pictures needed in our school news outlets and official website. We became good friends immediately but sometimes Mike acts like a jerk and tends to flirt with me a lot.

"Shut up, Mike. I'm not in the mood to hear your innuendos right now. "

I want my dream to be true. I want him. I want Edward Anthony.

But of course I can't have him, I'm just Isabella Swan.

Mike looked at my face closely realizing that I was serious and not really in the mood.

"I'm sorry. You seem so upset, do you have a problem?" He really looked worried.

I sighed

"Not really, it's nothing. I'm actually just thinking about my dream"

"Dream? Nightmares? What is it about? "

Edward Anthony, I want to answer.

I wish I could say that and not be embarrassed.

"As I said, it's nothing. Thanks for your concern. "

I wave him goodbye and went to the nearest washroom.

I looked at my phone to see the agendas I need to do for today and saw that Abstract has a meeting two minutes from now. I run as fast as I dared at the meeting place.

"You're late again, Ms. Swan. "Mr. Molina says

"I'm sorry sir. " I smiled apologetically.

"I'm just kidding, you're just in time "He said and winked at me

I shook my head then went to seat on my desk.

Mr. Molina is the head of Abstract. He is a Picasso or Da Vinci when it comes to photography.

When I first enter this University he was my professor in photography one-o-one, an elective course I chose to take. I accidentally brought his DLSR home thinking it was mine. We have the same camera and you really wouldn't be able to tell what's yours. I was absent for a week due to some family obligations and left my camera in my locker that day .The moment I saw the pictures, that's the only time I realize it wasn't mine. I didn't mean to pry but I didn't have any clue to whom it belongs to so I browse it and saw the familiar face of my professor. I planned to give it back the next day.

To my surprise the next day when I attended a photography exhibit in our school, I saw some of the photos I've taken with my camera were there displayed proudly. Mr. Molina apologized and told me that he saw the pictures I've took and liked it. He really is going to ask for my permission, it's just that he doesn't have a way to contact me and I was absent the previous meeting.

I gave his camera back and from then on we had a close student professor relationship and I ended up joining Abstract.

"I think you might have already heard about MAG Magazine, the number one fashion forward magazine in the world, is looking for student who are gifted with talents when it comes to photography and they are willing to trained them with the top professional photographer in the whole world" Mr. Molina's voice brought me back to present.

"Who are they? " I asked Mr. Molina out loud while my classmates murmured yes.

"Oh you haven't seen the bulletin near the vice dean's office?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You're one of those students. You, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and I think your friend Angela Weber is also included. Congratulation Guys! "

I couldn't believe I was chosen. I mean there are hundreds of us.

The Student exchange program includes a monthly stipend for a year and free hotel accommodation. You are also going to be trained by top photographers in the world. Not only you will be able to work with them but also you might get a chance to meet Hollywood celebrities and help in the photo shoots.

Cool!

I might even meet himthere.

Argh!

Why am I thinking about him again? Bella you have to stop, your imaginations get too wild and out of this world. Stop It.

The club meeting end in a blur, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, about him. I wasn't even bothered when Jessica and her best friend forever Lauren, started spreading rumors about me regarding the exchange program. She hates me and I don't even know what her problem is.

I met my best friend Angela in one of the cafeteria near my next class.

"Hi, how's your day? " I smiled.

"Good, how about you? "

"I'm good. Ecstatic! " I grinned widely.

"Bella I have to tell you something, there are some rumors surrounding our department, but don't get mad or anything, okay?" She said seiously.

I nodded

"Jessica is spreading rumors that you asked Mr. Molina to include you in that OJT program and in exchange to that… you agree on a night with him. "

What? Huh. Why would Jessica do that? What's her problem?

"Angela, do you know what her problem is with me? I mean that's so rude of her to start spreading vulgar lies about me."

"Her ex-boyfriend has the hots on you. " She giggled.

"What? Who? Which one? Jessica's ex? Seriously there's too many of them. " I laughed

"Yeah! Jessica had so many exes. It's actually Mike. "

"Mike Newton? That can't be. He is just a friend. "

"Maybe just a friend of yoursbut you're _not _just a friend for him "

"I don't think that is possible beside you know that I'm not allowed to date any boy unless I turn twenty-one right? "

"Sweetie you're going to turn twenty-one next week. It's September six today and your birthday is on the thirteen.

"I forgot that. Thanks for reminding me " I smiled and hugged her.

"Advanced Happy Birthday Best, here's my gift. I know we wouldn't be able to celebrate your birthday next week because it's also the day of our flight to LA. " she handed me my present.

"Thanks so much and we can celebrate my birthday today, shop and everything. By the way congratulation!

"Same to you! Los Angeles here we come!" She screamed and everyone at the cafeteria looks at her. Angela just shrugged.

After we ate, we went separate ways and promise to meet later.

Angela and I shopped until our feet hurts and we decided then for a full body massage and manicure and pedicure afterwards. It was a very good day.

I haven't told my parents about the student exchange program but I'm sure they will allow me without any hesitation. They are very supportive in anything I want especially now that I might end up working in LA.

Sunny LA, my dream place.

I've been there before but I never dream of working there.

Well time to sleep now. Tomorrow I need to ask my parent's permission and then arrange everything I need.


End file.
